


We'll Be Okay

by RoxtheRoxie



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-25 00:04:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3789238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoxtheRoxie/pseuds/RoxtheRoxie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick and Michonne find comfort in each other on this stormy night. Episode Them</p>
            </blockquote>





	We'll Be Okay

**Author's Note:**

> I got a certain vibe from the episode them; after the zombies tried attacking at the barn. They definitely needed some alone time!

After the late night zombie ordeal the group was fast asleep except Rick, staring up at the barn roof. Many thoughts were running through his mind about how long they will stay in the barn. Wanting nothing more then to keep everyone safe, options were running out on where to continue next. He decided to check on he survivors to keep his mind off the events that happened today, but Michonne was no where in sight. He spotted her near the barn door, probably keeping watch for more walkers. He always enjoyed her company whenever they had the chance to be alone. He always felt a strong mental connection with her but never physical.

He stood beside her "You should get some rest" He whispered.

"I'm fine" She lied. While continuing to look outside she felt this barn wouldn't hold up very long. No matter how much she tried to ignore her feelings or pretend nothing was bothering her Rick was the one to see it.

He lightly grabbed her hand "I don't want you to worry anymore"

She responded by intertwining her fingers with his. He gently turned her around. Pinning her body against the door. Both there eyes were locked in a lustful gaze, she couldn't help but run her fingers through his scruffy beard. She planted three kisses on his lips before opening her mouth to receive his tongue. Exploring his mouth gave her a feeling she had lost for a long time; desire. The moans coming from her mouth made him want to feel all over her luscious body.

They both found a secluded place in the barn. After placing a rough blanket on the ground, all with a few other soft things to make as a pillow he gently laid her down. Her body heat slowly started to increase while he ran his hands up her tank top. Both of them could not stop themselves from wanting each other nor did they want too. He began sucking on her neck. The feeling of scruffy facial hair sent tingles all throughout her body. 

She quietly pleaded for more "Rick... I want to feel again"

Not being able to deny her any longer he pulled off her pants along with his own. He wanted to enter her badly but wanted to cherish every part of her body more. He glided his index finger across her bottom lip, moving it down to her lower body. A light moan escaped from her mouth as he slipped his hand into her panties. Already dripping wet he entered inside her using two fingers, while kissing all over her stomach. To avoid moaning loudly she cuffs her boobs, rotating them in circles. As they caught each others eyes he moved his finger faster causing her eyes to roll back. His cock begins to grow thick watching her. With his fingers moving faster he could feel her walls tightening; she was fully ready to receive him fully.

He moved in-between her legs, placing his cock gently against her opening, moving her dreads out of the way. She wrapped her hands around rick's neck, planting a kiss on his lips. The smell of sex and rain began filling the air of the room. Long awaited passion was brewing as their bodies collided. The sound of their lower parts slapping against each other caused both of their heartbeats to pound at the same speed. Not willing to come first she pushes Rick onto his back and straddles him, moving her hips back and forth smoothly, wanting him to feel her inner walls. Nothing felt sexier to him then watching Michonne ride him with such determination.

He grabs her hips to bounces her up and down, making his member push further inside. Seeing her boobs bounce along with that sexy gaze and her walls tightning he could feel himself losing control. They both embrace each other as their love juices leaked all over the floor. Laying beside each other exhausted he runs his hand up her leg. The sexual oder still lingered strongly through the air. He couldn't get enough of seeing her dark skin glowing in the night light. She runs her hand through his sweaty hair. No words were spoken as he held each other, trying to enjoy the rest of the night.


End file.
